A web browser is an application that formats and renders an information resource obtained over a network onto a display device. The information resource may be a web page or document that includes various types of code and content, such as client side code, HTML tags, Cascading Style Sheets (CSS), HTTP headers, and so forth. The client side code is embedded in the information resource and executed on the client machine. Typically, the client side code is implemented as a script that is written in a dynamic programming language and interpreted at runtime. Portions of the client side code may be just-in-time (JIT) compiled into machine or executable code in order to increase the execution speed of the client side code. The JIT compilation of the client side code may perform optimizations aimed at increasing the efficiency of the executable code. However, the JIT compilation may not produce efficient executable code which is often difficult to detect during development of the client side code or the JIT compiler.